Mr. Snuggles
Mr. Snuggles is a dragon and the former pet of Professor Wordsworth. In The True Monster, he was falsely accused of murder, but was saved by Dregg Moriss and Buldark. Currently, he is the pet and supreme candy robbing acquiring machine of Ina and Mina Yale. Personality Since Mr. Snuggles is a dragon who is incapable of human speech, not much can be known about his personality. However, based off of the True Monster, it can be inferred that Mr. Snuggles has a strong love of tomatoes and also liked his former owner, Professor Wordsworth. He also is fond of Ina Yale and Mina Yale, and would appear to share their love of candy. Of course, this may also be him being trained to dive bomb at the mention of candy. Appearance Mr. Snuggles is a green dragon with a multicolored feathery crest (which closely resemble a scarlet macaw wing). He has a large green non-feathery crest on his head as well, and two large bronze horns. As he is based off of the stereotypical European dragon, he has wings and four clawed feet. His entire body is laced with what are either restraints, part of a harness, or naturally occurring protrusions. Abilities During his first appearance, Mr. Snuggles had little to no combat abilities and couldn't even fly. However, after being trained by Ina and Mina Yale, he was able to easily beat up Jenna during the InVidia Games. The current state of Jenna's overall skeletal structure is unknown. He has a few notable quirks, including a liking for tomatoes and a tendency to dive bomb whenever candy is mentioned, also a result of the twins' training. Synopsis Medieval Cop - Season 1 The True Monster Mr. Snuggles was the pet of Liol Wordsworth, and lived in a secret chamber in the women's bathroom of the professor's restaurant. However, on Wordsworth's birthday, Crowal Sheperd murders him, but Mr. Snuggles is accused of the crime. Mr. Snuggles is captured by Buldark, and is about to be put down for supposedly murdering Liol Wordsworth. However, King Frake and Counselor Icelot arrive, and Polly reveals that he summoned them because he wants a trial to be held for the dragon. Buldark and Dregg think the idea is insane, but King Frake readily agrees and wants it to be held this very afternoon. Afterwards, Mr. Snuggles is taken by the soldiers to the Royal Court. At the trial, Mr. Snuggles is kept in a large iron cage. When Buldark returns with new evidence about the case, Dregg walks up to Mr. Snuggles and puts his hand in the cage, revealing that the dragon is actually tame. After the trial is over, King Frake wants to hold a trial run for dragons as pets. Dregg was chosen to be the first owner. While he is talking with Polly, Mr. Snuggles lands in the room, prompting Polly to leave. Dregg says that he is too tired for this, and falls asleep. The Princess And The Grump In Dregg's daydream, Mr. Snuggles is beating up the Post Office employees. Mr. Snuggles is in a room with Ina, Mina, and Dregg, who are planning the destruction of the Post Office. Dregg orders the twins to teach the dragon how to kill, and the three depart. Medieval Angel My New Best Friends Mr. Snuggles appears briefly before the Police Award ceremony, where he is being taught to dive bomb at locations at the sound of a type of candy. He also appears in the last part of the episode, where he is used by Amber Heart to take out Merchant Dulard. Lollipops and Gumdrops! Special How the Grump Stole Christmas! Mr. Snuggles is a secondary character, fulfilling the role of the False Reindeer. Later, he ditches Dregg Moriss (who is in the role of the Grinch), leaving him to be beaten up by a large mob. Trivia * Mr. Snuggles is the name of the green Robotic Dragon found in the Jetpack Joyride series by HalfBrick. Whether this is intentional is unknown, but it is a pleasant connection either way. * If Dregg had the final say, Mr. Snuggles' name would be GrudgeSee the Twitter feed for Medieval Cop https://twitter.com/Medieval_Cop/status/902522575040921600. * Originally Buldark wanted to have Mr. Snuggles, but due to the accusation of murder he couldn't. It is safe to assume that Polly interfered to cause the ownership of Mr. Snuggles to fall to Dregg. References Category:Characters Category:Rightia Category:Animals Category:InVidia